Changes
by queenofdakittys
Summary: ON HOLD! AGAIN! AU! Harry's going through a rough time at the moment, what with the loss of Sirius and all. He really needs someone to talk to. But he doesnt want to bother Moony. His wish is granted when he talks to the marauders map. But what he learns
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi, I've rewritten again, because I found errors in my appalling writing. The title has changed too, and if you're wondering what the title used to be, it was 'talking to teenage pranksters'. The title at the moment is temporary because it sucks.

Wish me luck.

P.S. This is dedicated to my friend Charlie aka Choccie.

Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot.

Harry Potter sat on his bed, in number 4 Privet Drive, extremely depressed. He felt like his world had ended. Almost every good thing he had ever known had been taken away from him. Anything that remained, he was sure was going to go too. Wasn't it enough that his parents had died before he could even get to know them? Wasn't it enough that his only remaining relatives hated every fibre of his being? He had only one option, and it would leave him more miserable than he already was.

Isolation. He would have to leave behind everyone he held dear. Or rather everyone that was associated with him. Or else Voldemort would kill everyone he knew. Including his best friends Ron and Hermione, Ron's family who treated him like one of their own, his teachers, and even the Dursleys, He would kill anyone that got in the way of killing Harry.

Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, and the closest thing to a parent Harry had ever known, (A/N: I know, I stole that bit from OotP. smacks hand Bad me! Sorry!), had died just over a month ago. It was then that Harry's world had collapsed around him. His last hope had gone.

And the worst thing about Harry's life right now? He could talk to no one. No one understood. If only he could talk to his dad… Not his mum because he kind of wanted a… a… well there was no other word for it _man-to-man_. He laughed bitterly; he truly was an odd teenager. Every other kid on the planet did everything they could to get out of "talks" with their parents, and here he was _asking_ for one. The only things he could ever remember his dad saying weren't even directed at _him_. One was an order to his mother to take him and run before Voldemort came and killed them. Another was that memory of Snape's, where his dad had been bullying Snape, and Snape had ended up hanging upside-down in the air, flashing his pant to a crowd of onlookers. And the last one was an echo of his teenage father and his friends trapped in an enchanted map writing insults to Harry's potions teacher, Professor Snape. Wait a second…

If Snape could talk to his father, why couldn't he? With a sudden burst of energy, he leapt off of his bed and wrenched open his trunk. Inside was everything magic-related that he possessed, including a very weathered piece of parchment. Praying that this would work, he lifted it out, tapped it with his wand, and said, "Harry Potter, Gryffindor student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and son of Prongs requests that you yield the information you conceal."

Some words appeared on the blank parchment. It read…

A/N: Ooooh cliffies! Don't you just love 'em? I know, I know, it was short, but I couldn't resist putting a cliff-hanger in there, so think of this as the prologue. Well, go ahead and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

AN: You're all gonna kill me aren't you? I know I haven't thought about this story in _ages_, but please don't hurt me! After all, I can't write at all if I'm severely injured. Thank you for all the reviews I received so far, they have finally convinced me to start writing again. Anyway, enjoy!

Last time; some words appeared on the blank parchment. It read…

_Hello to you too. Honestly, we haven't ever had a conversation with each other in your entire life, and all you say when we finally get the chance to, is that you want me to yield information? Whatever happened to 'hi dad, nice to hear from you'?_

Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He hadn't actually expected this to work!

"Dad?" he whispered, and then watched as the writing faded back into the map, and a new message appeared. He squinted to see it in the darkness.

_Got it in one kiddo! But we haven't got long, so I'm gonna get straight to the point, well, points. Harry, as cliché as it might sound, I **am **watching over you. Your mum and I are really proud of you. We have been watching you your whole life and we've seen all of your adventures that you have had since you started Hogwarts, and I'm really sorry you had to go through all that, especially when Padfoot fell behind the veil. _

"This is impossible. How are you able to talk to me?" Harry asked softly, not noticing the tears starting to trickle down his face.

_Because you asked the map Harry, Which, by the way I am so glad you managed to get a hold of, even if your mother doesn't approve. When ever someone tries to get the map to 'yield it's information' all of the marauders know. I have been waiting these past fifteen years for you to figure this out because there is something I have to tell you; you're not an ordinary wizard._

Harry snorted. "It's a bit late to tell me that, how else would I be the bloody 'boy-who-lived'?"

_I know kiddo, but that's not what I meant. What I meant was that you're not exactly human._

"What?"Harry shrieked. "What do you mean I'm not exactly human? I look just like any other teenager. Well, apart from the freaky looking scar on my forehead.'

The crumpled map rustled a bit and took on a very slight pinkish tinge, giving the appearance that it was rather embarrassed.

_Err…I'm not really sure how to tell you this Harry…but your mother and I came from a place that is quite literally out of this world. We came from another realm._

"Huh? So what are you saying I'm an alien or something" asked Harry, now getting seriously freaked out.

_Not in the sense that you mean, no. We are alien in the sense that humans have never come across our species before, as far as they know anyway, but we are certainly not little green people with antennae. We are what you call Immortals. We are a mix of High Elves, and Shape-shifters, and we live in a truly beautiful place called Cassalia._

Harry blinked. "Live? But you're…"

_Ah. Yes well, to you, your mother and I are dead, but really, we are not. Neither are the hundreds of other people that Voldemort targeted. The Avada Kedavra curse is not quite what it appears to be. To people on earth it truly looks like it's a killing curse, while what it actually is, is a spell to transport someone from Earth to Cassalia. What it does is send a person's soul shooting out of their body and into Cassalia. This takes about three weeks, by which time back on Earth the person's body has already been buried. Once the person's soul arrives in Cassalia, the body it belongs to disappears from Earth and appears in Cassalia so that the soul can re-enter it again. It has to do it separately because other wise the person being sent _would_ get killed._

Harry didn't think he'd ever been so happy in his entire life. Actually, he _knew_ he hadn't. If what the map was saying was true, then Sirius was alive too! He hadn't killed him! "Is there any way you can come back?" he asked, barely daring to hope.

_Yes Harry, my son, there is. But we need you to come here first. Your appearance should change on your birthday, and believe me when I say that you do not want anyone to see you like that. This is why I'm so relieved that I managed to talk to you in time._

"Ok, but how I get where you are? I doubt I could really hit myself with an Avada Kedavra."

_That's alright. You don't need to. All you need to do is get into the Forbidden Forest._

A/N: There you go. I hope it's alright. Leave a review, but please don't flame me because I'm very new at this.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey, what's up people? Yes I know I officially suck for not updating sooner, but to be honest I thought I'd abandoned this, until I got some reviews which guilt-tripped me into writing. Anyhow, I won't keep you all waiting any longer. Onwards with the story!

Last time; _That's alright. You don't need to. All you need to do is get into the Forbidden Forest._

"The Forbidden Forest? What on earth has that got to do with this? Why do I have to go there?" Harry asked, frowning in confusion.

_Ever wondered why it's called the_ Forbidden _Forest?_

"Um, no. I already know why it's called that. It's because of all the dangerous creatures in there, isn't it?"

_Nope. That's what you're all supposed to think. But really it's because there is a portal to Cassalia in there. Ages ago, when the people of Cassalia were able to travel between the two realms, an enchantment was placed on the whole forest which made any person who went anywhere near it, terrified of the place. So much that they wouldn't dream of entering it. Although, come to think of it, that never stopped me and Padfoot. Moony, however, was only willing to go near the place on the full moon. The charm doesn't affect any type of creature (animagus' don't count as they are actually people). But that little piece of vermin Wormtail was so terrified we always had to drag him in there. He wet himself more often than not. We gave him hell for it, especially Padfoot, you know what he's like. He was always saying that the worst part of being a dog was having a dog's sense of smell._

Harry grimaced. "Ewww! That's disgusting! Poor Padfoot…" he was silent for a moment, and then a thought struck him "Padfoot's with you now isn't he? Could he talk to me on the map too?" he asked hopefully.

The corners of the map drooped down sadly and Harry's face fell.

_I'm sorry kid, he can'. His body never arrived in Cassalia._

"But it's been more than three weeks. You said that-"

_I know I did Harry, but he fell through the veil. That prevented the killing curse from working properly. I don't know why, but only an echo of him arrived. He's a ghost Harry._

"What?" Pain ripped through Harry's heart and a fresh flow of tears gushed down his face.

"_Hey cheer up. All is not lost. The sooner you get here, the sooner you can free him."_

"_Free him?"_

_AN: There you go, an update! Sorry it's short again but I'll try and update again soon. Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers. Toodles!_


End file.
